


Sueños de Despedida

by GarrasAladas



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Drama, F/M, Goodbyes, Negan - Freeform, Sanctuary, reader - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, saviors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrasAladas/pseuds/GarrasAladas
Summary: Algunas despedidas son peores que otras.Otras son bienvenidas, otras no tanto.Luego están aquellas que lo parecen y no lo son.¿Qué clase de despedida puede ser esta?





	Sueños de Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic sobre The Walking Dead.  
> Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones :)  
> Si gusta, quizá haga algún otro.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!

La noche, plagada de estrellas, es el mural que más puedes agradecer poder contemplar. Te traen recuerdos de magia, de tiempos lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo. Las estrellas son tu actual y único bálsamo para unas heridas difíciles de sanar, la cura para la dolencia del alma, esa que va de la mano con la pérdida del ser. Estás perdida pero no abocada al olvido como pretende el destino, pues contigo llevas la carga del tiempo y de la memoria, contigo viajaban tus perros fieles, los sueños. Alzas la vista sabiendo que tarde o temprano alcanzarás las estrellas, cuando estás con _él_ siempre las estás tocando. Con él puedes mostrarte sin capas ni máscara. Tienes muchas facetas, algunas te han venido de nacimiento, otras has tenido que aprenderlas de la peor de las maneras inimaginables. Durante mucho tiempo has sangrado y llorado por otros, otras veces por ti, pero desde tu llegada a _Sanctuary_ el sufrimiento se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco. ¿Entonces por qué sientes un abismo en el pecho? ¿Por qué sientes que vuelven a crecer en tu corazón las espinas del dolor?  
Desciendes la mirada para no cegarte con la magia de esa tan abrasadora como el hervor de tu sangre, tan evocadora de ilusiones como la locura misma. Es entonces cuando ves su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana de tu habitación.  
¿Es real o se trata de un engaño de tu mente? Aprietas los labios. Sientes que no es él de verdad, pues se ha ido de tu lado para marchar a una peligrosa batalla contra Rick y su pandillas de cretinos.  
—No estás aquí —le dices a la aparición.  
El fantasma o la ilusión, según se mire, se acerca a ti con pasos silenciosos, tardando el tiempo suficiente como para que puedas recordar y sufrir por tus recuerdos.  
—Te añoro —le confiesas con la mirada emborronada en un velo lloroso. No mirabas su reflejo, aún no tienes coraje para hacerlo—. Te has ido hace poco y ya estoy añorando los capítulos de nuestra vida.  
En ese momento tienes flashbacks de tu relación con él. Corta e intensa cuando al fin, después de muchos prólogos inciertos, fuiste capaz de dar el paso. Un romance oculto a ojos del resto, una relación adornada en secretos y desafíos.  
La figura surca la distancia para arrodillarse ante ti, te templa las manos con las suyas y te ofrece con ellas el confort de antaño. Sin otro remedio alzas la vista para una vez más, quizá la última de tu vida, admirar la hermosura de una persona a quien amas y que del mismo modo te ama a ti. Cabello color azabache, mirada del color del otoño, sonrisa bravucona adornada por una barba que te encanta acariciar; chaqueta de cuero, y bufanda roja. En ese momento no lleva consigo su inseparable bate con púas, tú le importas más.  
—Negan —susurras con voz en un llanto que te fuerzas por ahogar en el fondo de la garganta—. Todo está mal. Debí haber ido contigo aunque no quisieras. Debí haberte acompañado. Perdóname.  
Su sonrisa se alarga, sus ojos brillan con deseo.  
—Por ti, por mi, por los dos —continúas diciendo—. Vuelve, te lo suplico. Vuelve sano y salvo. Moriré si no estás.  
Sus labios se mueven, no escuchas las palabras pero lees sus labios y comprendes qué quiere decirte.  
— _Muñeca..._  
Sueltas un sollozo, pierdes la vista en la negrura de la tristeza, y esgrimes en la piel la voz del perdón al sentirte culpable por no acompañarle tanto a él como a los tuyos.  
—Te lo entregué todo, te dí todo cuanto tenía, no te atrevas a traicionarme, a abandonarme, a irte...Negan, por favor, vuelve.  
—Mírame.  
Lo haces, y al hacerlo te tiembla el labio al verle tan de cerca, al intuir el aroma de su cuerpo. Aprietas tus manos con las suyas, os miráis, te sonríe, tiemblas de terror por la sola idea de no volver a verle. Entonces te das cuenta de algo.  
—Esto no es real —susurras.  
—No.  
—Tú no eres real.  
—No.  
—¿Estás muerto?  
El espectro de Negan te sonríe.  
Te sientas en el suelo, flexionas las piernas, las rodeas con tus brazos y clavas la barbilla sobre las rodillas. La aparición se sienta a tu lado, te pone una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo y desaparece tras dedicarte un último mensaje “Despierta”.

Un sueño. Todo ha sido un maldito sueño...¿lo ha sido de verdad, o ha sido una despedida? Tendrás que esperar a un nuevo día para saberlo.


End file.
